Carapace
|enemies = |type of hero = Teenage Superhero |size = 200 }} Nino Lahiffe is a supporting character and later, one of the tritagonists (alongside Rena Rouge and Queen Bee) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In the season 2 episode "Anansi", he receives the Turtle Miraculous which, when inhabited by the kwami Wayzz, can transform him into Carapace, a turtle-themed superhero. He is voiced by Ben Diskin. Appearance Nino is tall, with short dark brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes. He dresses in skate punk fashion, typically seen with headphones around his neck and a cap on his head. As Carapace, he wears a dark-green full body suit with a hood and a chestpiece consisting of light-green hexagons. The suit also has even darker green areas on the knees, arms and shoulders. Personality Nino is fun-loving, enthusiastic, friendly, and compassionate. He enjoys being a DJ at parties and hanging out with friends. He is described as "a caring friend with a strong sense of right and wrong." Noticing when someone, like Adrien, is upset, he does what he can to comfort them or cheer them up. If he has a vision for something, he stays dedicated to it, sometimes rather stubbornly. But if things don't go in the fashion he wants them to, it exasperates and upsets him. He is more than willing to argue his point, though he is able to change his opinions on situations or particular people. Nino becomes frustrated if he sees something that he considers unfair, like when Adrien's father won't allow Adrien to have a birthday party. However, he doesn't hold grudges for long, and whether by choice or not, he will help others when they ask for it. However he has a tendency to act nervous in certain situations seen in "Animan", when he tried to ask Marinette on a date and when he stuttered at the sight of being posted on Alya's Ladyblog. He also has some knowledge on how things work in certain situations like in "Horrificator" or "Anansi". Like Alya, he can be caught up in the moment or excitement of things. However, unlike her Nino doesn't hesitate on returning the Turtle Miraculous. When it comes those he cares about he is brave and loyal refusing to leave them behind in "Simon Says", where he didn't want to leave without Adrien. In "Anansi", when he was even willing to fight against the titular villain to save Alya or staying with her when she's infected in "Zombizou". He can become doubtful of his abilities at times but takes advice from others very well. As Carapace, most of Nino's personality remains the same like his willingness to help others and bravery although he forgets to speak in a formal manner calling the heroine dude or dudette instead of Ladybug. As Bubbler, he becomes less caring and more aggressive, being much wilder and louder than normal. Although one of his intentions is to let Adrien have the birthday party that he never gets, he also despises adults and uses his powers to get rid of them. His hatred can extend to his peers if they defy his orders. As Bubbler, if anyone doesn't listen to him, they get trapped in a bubble. His rage proves to even be an issue for Hawk Moth when he traps Ladybug and Cat Noir and sends them into the sky instead of taking their Miraculouses. Powers and abilities As a civilian Nino is skilled at being a DJ. He also has knowledge of movie-related topics, as he points out in the episode "Horrificator" that cellphones tend not to work in horror films, and refers to the film director Steven Basielberg by name in the episode "Volpina". As Carapace Carapace has increased speed, strength, agility and durability, though he can't reach the same heights that Ladybug can with her yo-yo or Rena Rouge can with sheer agility. His Miraculous tool is a shield that also functions as a throwing weapon and can be used to activate his main superpower, Shellter, which creates a force-field around him, but also forces him to revert to his civilian form five minutes afterwards. Plot Season 1 In the episode "The Bubbler", he is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain called the Bubbler. When asked about Alya and Nino's ethnicity, Astruc wrote on Twitter that one of them was from Réunion, and later wrote that Alya was from Martinique. Season 2 In "Anansi", Ladybug gives the Turtle Miraculous to Nino to help defeat Alya's older sister Nora, who has been transformed by Hawk Moth into the supervillain Anansi. When Ladybug tricks Anansi into making the Arc de Triomphe crumble, Carapace uses his Shellter superpower to protect himself, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rouge. After Anansi's defeat, Nino gives the Turtle Miraculous back to Marinette, who returns it to Master Fu. Trivia *Nino Lahiffe is the third person become to a Miraculous holder and first akumatized villain, excluding Gabriel, who akumatized himself. *He is the second in the show to find out the identity of another Miraculous holder, as well as the third to reveal his secret identity as Carapace. Chloé Bourgeois previously revealed her secret identity as Queen Bee in the episode "Queen Wasp". Ladybug and Cat Noir also found out each others' identities in "Oblivio", but they were amnesiac at the time and lost all of their memories gained while amnesiac when Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug cured them. *He shares his English voice actor with two kwamis, Nooroo, Sass and miraculous holder Pegasus. *His English voice actor, Ben Diskin, also voices Shoutmon and Cutemon from Digimon Fusion, Sai from Naruto Shippuden, Eugene Horowitz from Hey Arnold! Seasons 2-5, Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan from Codename: Kids Next Door, Humphrey from the Alpha and Omega sequels, Stitch from Stitch! and Ban from Seven Deadly Sins. Navigation Es: Caparazón Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Magic Category:Sidekicks Category:Successors Category:Superheroes Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Localized Protection Category:Legacy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protectors Category:Titular Category:The Chosen One Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes